Twinsanity
by Chris Nest
Summary: Peaceville is once agian in great danger. A threat stronger than Cody has arrived and he's wrecking havoc through time. So now Cody and Corey must join forces if they ever hope to save Peaceville. But can Cody be trusted? (SEQUEL TO COREY UNLEASHED)
1. Prologue

"Hey everyone bet you didn't expect the sequel so soon but so many of you seemed excited I decided to go ahead and publish it."

I'm sitting on the couch in the center of the studio where a huge screen hangs behind me, above the ground. To my left and right are lounge chairs for guests.

"Ahem, forgetting someone?" A familiar voice rings out from behind me. "Oh yeah, my new co-host. A lot of you obviously knew who it was so without further ado here's..." Daxter jumps onto my shoulder striking a pose.

"Orange Lightning zizizing! Please ladies control yourselves." Daxter says propping himself up with his elbow on the top of my head.

"Uh huh... Daxter will be with me for all future stories for comical support."

"Of course, where would you be without me Chris?" Daxter says leaning back on my head with his arms crossed. We exchange looks before looking back at you with nervous smiles. "Enjoy the show folks!"

()()()()()()()()

It's been two years since Laney defeated Cody, saved Peaceville, and possibly the entire world. Cody was imprisoned once more inside Corey's mind this time there was no escape or so they had thought. Everything had finally returned to normal and Laney found love with the boy of her dreams. Some lives had changed dramatically, some didn't change at all.

The battle of Cody and Laney was titled, "Battle of Light vs Darkness". A monument was now sitting in the Peaceville museum so all could know who saved this town. However even if Cody was defeated a greater evil will always lurk nearby. Hiding in the deepest shadows, always watching every move we make. Poised to strike when the time is right... sadly that time is now.

***Corey's Mind Transition***

"You go anywhere near Mina and your dead!" Cody bellowed as he fought wildly against his restraints to get to the cloaked figure in front of him. The figure was wearing a long black cloak and the only thing Cody could see was the figures glowing orange eyes. The figure chuckled as he revealed his staff with a blue skull on the top.

"Seems I struck a nerve, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexander." Alexander introduced with a gentleman's bow. Cody was seething with rage because Alexander threatened Mina soon after he arrived in his chamber. He finally stopped struggling seeing he wasn't getting out of his restraints anytime soon.

"What do you want Alexander?" Cody asked hoping to get some sort of explanation. Alexander turned away from Cody and made a single circular motion with his staff. In a flash of dark blue electricity a portal opened up with the hands of a clock spinning backwards at high speeds.

"The girl decides my fate, I don't like my future." Alexander turns back to Cody where he has a sickening smirk and his eyes are aflame with evil intentions. "So naturally she must be dealt with."

"Don't touch her!" Cody screamed struggling once more but this time the wall behind him began to crack. He was actually breaking free, even Alexander was shocked by Cody's strength to protect this simple girl. He smiled thinking of ways to use this to his advantage.

"Go ahead Cody, give into your anger and hatred of me." Alexander teased. Without warning Cody roared as his eyes turned black for a single second. A flash of his beast form when he had enough negativity built up, Alexander watched his attempts amused by his failure. Without warning the restraint around his chest cracked and shattered, Cody landed on the ground on one knee.

"Impressive." Alexander muttered. Cody slowly got to his feet and looked at Alexander with pure hatred. Cody smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Cody taunted before bursting into a full sprint toward Alexander. Alexander however tapped the bottom of his staff on the stone floor causing three black tentacles to erupt from the ground and grab Cody holding him in place. One around his ankles, another around his right wrist, and the last around his left wrist. Alexander made a circular motion with his staff causing another portal to open up behind Cody.

"Enjoy your freedom... while it lasts." With that said the tentacles threw Cody into the portal. He began to spin getting caught in the force of the portal. Just before Cody blacked out he heard Mina's bloodcurdling scream and Alexanders sadistic mad laughter.

***Unknown Transition***

"Core, it's me Laney. You okay?" Laney asked as Corey sat up on his couch. His head was pounding in extreme pain. He, Laney, Kin, and Kon were practicing as usual when he passed out without warning. He was just beginning to come back to his senses and noticed Kin and Kon behind the couch looking down at him.

"What happened man?" Kin asked. "Yeah you just fainted, did we rock to hard?" Kon asked along with his twin brothers question. Corey spun letting his legs dangle over the couch as the pain in his head began to fade.

"No, I heard a girl scream. Next thing I know everything went black." Corey explained unsure of where the scream came from or who it came from. But he was sure he had heard it.

"Core no one screamed." Laney pointed out. Normally Corey would agree but not this time. He was one hundred percent sure he had heard a scream, sounded like it was right next to his ear. It was so loud, the loudest thing he'd ever heard. He shook his head and sighed.

"I know I heard someone scream." Corey said with a serious tone. Laney had learned to tell when Corey was serious or kidding. He was rarely ever serious about anything. Laney draped an arm over Corey's shoulders as he held his head in pain. Kin and Kon were more then confused because they hadn't heard a thing.

Before Kin and Kon could question what Corey meant the garage door was opened and slammed shut. Trina stood back to the door hair looking wild and unfixed, she was breathing heavily, and looked like she an the entire way here. Now the entire band was confused.

"Uh Trina?" Corey muttered, Trina caught sight of Corey and without warning she gasped and passed out right there on the floor. Laney, Kin, Kon, and Corey were utterly surprised by Trina's reaction, what could possibly freak her out like that?

()()()()()()()()

"Pretty interesting chapter right guys, it's only the prologue though." Daxter jumps onto my head and yawns mockingly. "Kinda boring actually, where's the action?"

"Soon. Now where might Cody be and what is Alexander after? Only time will tell."

"What about the thingy with Mina?" Daxter questions interrupting me. I quickly cover his mouth with my hand muffling his next words.

"Ignore him he's crazy." I say with a nervous smile. Without warning Daxter bites my hand making me cry out in pain. "Sheesh ever wash that thing, I was just tellin them about the secret line in the last chapter of Corey Unleashed."

"Oh yeah, there's something Mina had done in the last chapter that I thought some of you would catch onto. Go look again because she did it to calm herself down."

Daxter jumps on my head covering my eyes with his hands. "Five reviews then we update, stay awesome!" "Get off me!"


	2. Cody's Arrival

"Hey everyone I'm back again! And man are you in for a shocker in this chapter." I say as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder.

"A little crying, drooling, yet cute shocker." I glare at Daxter before sighing and turning my attention back to you.

"Anyway thanks for the positive reviews. I'll update faster but with school back there might be some delay."

"Oh and Hatsune Miku123 don't mess with my buddy Jak!" Daxter says protectively over his friend.

"Be nice Dax… anyway go on and enjoy the show."

()()()()()()()()

Cody finally woke up in a dark alley barely able to open his eyes. With pain flaring through his body he forced himself to his feet. He was furious, Alexander had tricked him and now he had no clue where he was at. He walked out of the alley and the sunlight hurt his eyes, but when his vision cleared he smiled.

"Aw Peaceville… it's been too long." Cody said with a sadistic smile. He inhaled deeply getting all kinds of negativity from the town. He looked around and his eyes fell upon a clothing store. He looked down at himself to see he was dressed like Corey again.

"My look needs an upgrade."

He walked over to the store, people greeting him as Corey. He just played along… for now. He entered hearing the bell ring above him. The men's clothing had been upgraded since he'd been gone so it was time to experiment.

***Makeover Transition***

Cody looked himself over in the mirror with a smirk. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with the sleeves torn off, a black t-shirt underneath, jeans with torn sides and chains hanging from the pockets. He was also wearing orange gloves with a black skull on the top, the gloves didn't cover his fingers. Lastly he had new orange and black running shoes and dark blue sunglasses.

"Sweet."

"No I need the perfect outfit more my date with hunky Nick Mallory!" A feminine voice screeched from nearby. Cody smiled deviously hearing that familiar nagging, oh how he missed his annoying older sister Trina.

In the fitting room Trina came out wearing her usual outfit and threw the new top at Mina with disgust. Mina caught the top and threw it in the huge pile next to her. This day sucks, and luckily her mom didn't work today so she stayed home. Allowing Mina to go out shopping with Trina.

"None of these are like good enough. Mina go get more!" Trina ordered. Mina went to stand up but as she opened her mouth to speak her voice was lost and her eyes widened. Mina was in awe but Trina could see the admiration in her eyes.

"Why are you like just standing there?" Trina asked only for someone to tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to face Cody who she assumed was Corey.

"Corey what do you want, can't you like see we're in the middle of something?" Trina pointed out but Cody smiled revealing his canines. Cody leaned forward allowing their noses to touch as he lifted his shades revealing his red eyes.

"Guess again sis." Cody mocked. Trina suddenly realized who stood before her and all the color from her body faded to a puddle on the floor. Every memory of Cody rushed back leaving Trina once again vulnerable. Cody chuckled deviously as he propped his shades up. Without warning he grabbed the front of Trina's shirt and pulled her close scaring her further. He whispered in her ear slowly.

"This is the part, where you run away." Cody smiled deviously as he let Trina go shoving her forward toward Mina. Mina looked at Trina whose eyes were locked on Corey's evil half. Cody was smiling playfully when he said one more thing.

"Boo." That word snapped Trina back to her senses as she ran for her life out of the building. He chuckled loving the sense of fear he got off her.

"Cody!" Cody looked at his beloved as he ran into his open arms for a hug. She squeezed him tightly like he would vanish any second. He couldn't blame her either, he had been ripped away from her without even saying good bye. It was wonderful to be back in Peaceville. She finally pulled away but her arms still stayed around his neck.

"When'd you get back?" She asked excitement filling her tone. Cody chuckled and explained that he just gotten here. He left out the part of Alexander though, he would handle that punk on his own. No need to worry his first and only love.

"It's good to have you back Cody." Mina as she backed up finally releasing him form her hold. "Oh and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Cody questioned with a sly smile. He draped an arm over her shoulders. "Yep, it's at my house."

"Lead the way beautiful." Cody said in a fake gentlemen's accent. Mina giggled and leaned into him as she led him out of the building. As the exited though Alexander was on top of the building watching Cody closely.

"Perfect…" He turned around and opened another portal with the same clock hands spinning backwards.

"Let's see what happens when he loses her." Was Alexander''s words as he entered the portal to rip Mina away from Cody. And something more precious than Cody could've ever expected.

***Heroic Transition***

"And that's what happened, I don't know where he is now." Trina explained as Grojband finally woke her up and convinced her that Corey was well, Corey. Corey however looked extremely worried, he and Cody were separated again.

"Cody's going to get his powers back soon, we've got to find him." Corey proclaimed.

"Of course, we can't let him destroy Peaceville again." Laney added in a heroic tone. But Kin and Kon were just as worried, I mean Cody was monstrous when he was separated from Corey. He lost control of himself and turned into some kind of monster that cared for nothing.

"How do you know when Cody should get his powers?" Kin asked curious on how Corey could know such a thing.

"Well I don't have them so of course Cody can't have his yet." Corey explained and Kin was utterly surprised that Corey made sense. Kon was thinking to but wasn't coming up with anything.

"Well where would Cody be?" Laney asked racking her brain for answers. Trina suddenly remembered who she left with Cody at the time. Kon noticed Trina's nervous reaction and pointed it out.

"Something wrong Trina?" Kon asked catching everyone's attention. The band looked over at Trina who crossed her legs and avoided looking at them.

"I might have… accidentally… left Cody… with Mina." Trina said slowly unsure of how they'd react but instead Corey was surprised. Just coming back and Cody must have been looking for Mina. He had remembered their intense romance but it was Cody's romance. Corey thought long and hard but Laney beat him to it.

"He must be at Mina's place, it makes sense." Laney pointed out. Kin quickly agreed. Corey agreed as well along with Kon. Corey had his arms crossed thinking this would be easy.

"Okay Grojbandians to Mina's." Corey announced but before they even took the first step toward the door the entire house began to shake like an earthquake. Corey caught Laney before she hit the floor as the window bursts into shards allowing them to see the dark blue sparks flying everywhere form Mina's house.

"That's not good." Laney said worried about Mina's wellbeing but it wasn't Cody that was for sure. Then who was causing the damage.

"Hurry guys she needs us!" Corey called getting his band back to their feet and rushing out the door. Corey could not imagine what was happening, but it would change their lives and not in a good way. Corey could swear he heard that same scream from when he passed out as he and his band ran out the door.

()()()()()()()()

"Cody's back but he seems softer in some way. Could this be the work of Alexander?" I ask. Daxter on my shoulder yawns.

"Big deal things are gonna get worse anyway. Right?" Daxter asks me.

"Not entirely, but this is going to be Corey's biggest adventure yet. All we need is five reviews."

"And we'll update for sure, so tell us all you thoughts.' Daxter says interrupting me. I sigh and chuckle.

"Either way keep an eye on us and stay awesome!"


	3. Back in Time

Corey looked in awe at the huge crater in the Newmans garage, it was at least five foot deep and had a swirling type of blue and gray energy inside. Ghostly clock hands were slowly winding backwards just above the actually portal. Corey couldn't believe his eyes.

"I give up what is that?" Corey asked.

Kin leaned over and examined it closely. He pulled out some type of machine and began scanning it. "It'll take awhile just don't fall in."

Corey nodded and walked away, Laney walked over and leaned over looking inside. Kon was looking for the other Newmans and Mina. But there was no sign of them. Laney continued to look inside and suddenly saw a pair of orange eyes form, looking back at her with evil content.

"I don't get it where is everyone?" Kon asked hoping for some kind of answer. Laney leaned forward further to go get a closer look at the eyes starring back at her, suddenly a smile formed under those eyes. That smile was purely sinister, Laney wanted to move but was frozen by fear.

"Maybe they fell in." Kin suggested. Corey was still in deep thought when he turned he heard a splash and a feminine gasp following after. He turned around quickly to see Laney was missing. Her hair clip lay on the edge making his heart stop.

"Guys Lanes fell in!" Corey ran over to the crater and was about to dive in but Kon grabbed the back of his shirt just in time.

"You can't!" Kon protested but Corey back kicked Kon with a low blow making him bend over in agony, Kin tried to dive and catch Corey but with a quick sorry he dove in to find Laney. Kina nd Kon leaned over and looked down seeing ripples.

"Should we go in to?" Kon asked. Kin sighed unsure of what they should do. "I don't know but I hope their okay."

***Back in Time Transition***

Corey suddenly shot up from the ground and fell hard on the concrete floor. He forced himself to his feet but didn't see Laney anywhere. After they had started dating Corey had grown over protective over her. Sometimes taking it too far. He looked around and recognized the area as Peaceville but it was wrecked. Just like when Cody had taken over.

"Core!"

Corey looked behind him quickly to see a hooded figure walking toward him with Laney held hostage with one arm around her neck. He chuckled darkly, all Corey could see was his glowing orange eyes. A orange fiery smile formed under those eyes.

"Such a troublesome duo you are." Alexander said squeezing Laney's throat tighter. She gasped for breathe and Corey took a step forward out of instinct. Alexander pulled out his staff and pointed it at Laney, not wanting her to get hurt Corey took a step back.

"Who are you?" Corey asked not wanting this to get worse than it already was. Alexander tilted his head with a amused smirk.

"My name is Alexander." He introduced with a gentleman's bow. Corey didn't get this guy but he had to get Laney back safely.

"Just let Lanes go, we don't want trouble." Corey said hoping Alexander would agree but instead and let loose a sadistic mad laughter that made Corey's skin crawl. Alexander looked at Corey with such amusement it made him sick. Without warning Alexander threw Laney to Corey, he caught her bridal style and slowly let her down.

"Pathetic… absolutely pathetic." Alexander pondered as he caught his breathe. "Human emotion… man kinds biggest flaw. I was blessed without such a thing."

"Your insane." Laney muttered as Corey helped her to her feet. Alexander waved his staff tapped his staff to the ground and spoke into the mouth of the blue skull like am megaphone.

"Cody please help!" Corey and Laney both looked in complete surprise as Mina's voice rang from the skull echoing everywhere. Alexander lowered his staff and smiled evilly at the duo. In seconds Corey and Laney heard a loud roar that shook the ground.

"Who or better yet what was that?" Laney asked. "I don't know." Corey answered unsure of what the noise was. Without warning two figure flew overhead shocking both of them. Laney in her positive form and Cody in his beast form.

"How is that possible?" Corey asked in complete awe as they heard the crash from the duo. Alexander turned to leave and opened another portal with a sly chuckle.

"Amusing how one girl can be used to manipulate ones will…" He looked at them over his shoulder with the sickest smile. "Don't you agree?"

Like on cue a figure dropped in front of Corey and Laney making them jump back in surprise. Corey was shocked as Cody looked back at them but something was wrong. His eyes were completely enveloped in a black aura. Alexander turned and approached the portal he opened, he rose the staff to his face and spoke once more with Mina's voice.

"Hurt them, make them pay for what they did to us." With that said Alexander entered the portal leaving them to deal with Cody.

"This is bad right?" Corey asked. Laney nodded, usually they wouldn't be afraid but this was Cody. And they didn't have their powers so this wasn't a good thing by far. Cody stepped forward with any emotion except the rage clouding his judgment.

Without warning Corey dove and threw a punch at Cody but like magic a black shield knocked Corey back to the ground. He looked at Laney only able to mutter one word.

"Run!" He screamed as he grabbed Laney's hand and took off hoping to get away from the controlled Cody. Cody tilted his head in confusion before chasing after them, his movements mechanical. Corey turned a quick corner to run into someone and fall to the floor with Laney.

"Laney, Corey I thought you two were fighting Cody."

Corey and Laney looked up to see Mina but in her queens outfit, Laney was more confused now more than ever. What was Mina doing here and what was she wearing that outfit for? Suddenly Cody turned to corner as well.

"Cody!?" Mina cried in surprise, suddenly Cody began to get wobbly as he held his head in pain and confusion. Laney saw this and got an idea.

"Mina no time to explain but we need your help!" Laney began to explain as Corey stood between the girls and the controlled Cody. Without warning Cody came back to his senses as red electricity formed in his hands meaning he was back.

"Yes finally." Corey said with glee as he concentrated and focused his energy. With a burst his blue electricity came to his hands. Not at full power but that means he could fight. Corey charged and threw a punch only for the same shield to knock him away.

"How?" Corey muttered as he turned to see Cody running toward him electricity flaring in both his open hands. Cody jumped high and luckily Corey rolled out of the way as Cody came crashing down with a small explosive impact. Now a small crater was left in it's place.

"Cody please!"

Mina's voice rang out and echoed around them, suddenly Cody held his head in pain trying to fight whatever had control of him.

"Now Corey before it wears off!" Laney yelled. Corey saw his opportunity and charged. He dove into Cody taking him to the ground. Charging all the electricity possible he slammed his palms onto Cody's chest shocking the daylights out of him. Corey stopped shocking Cody as his eyes returned to their normal red color. Cody shook his head and finally saw who was on top of him.

"Get off misfit!" Cody bellowed as he kicked Corey off him with ease. Cody jumped to his feet and dusted himself off like the shock earlier was nothing. Mina and Laney didn't understand what happened, Cody acted like nothing happened.

"Now… where am I!?" Cody asked obviously frustrated and annoyed by not knowing what was going on. Corey got back to his feet and looked at his evil half with a half smile.

"Wish I could tell you." Corey responded with sarcasm. Cody cracked his knuckles and smiled revealing his canines. Cody was about to challenge Corey but without warning a huge crater formed under him taking him with it. Corey couldn't respond as the same happened to him and Laney.

***What's Going On Transition***

Without warning Corey, Laney, and Cody shot out of the crater landing hard on the floor. Kin and Kon were shocked to see Cody shove Corey and Laney off of him and get to his feet. The crater behind them spinning and shrinking until it was gone completely.

"Cody!?" The twins said in unison seeing the most fearful person ever. Cody brushed himself off and was absolutely furious.

"Congratulations, very good job indeed."

Everyone turned around toward the garage opening to see Alexander standing there with a smug grin. Which couldn't mean anything good. Cody looked worried the minute he saw Alexander.

"Alexander, where is she!?" Cody screamed livid just seeing Alexander.

"No longer in existence, you see behind you was a time hole. Now she doesn't exist because of your actions."

No one understand what Alexander was talking about so of course Corey was the first to ask about it. "In English please?"

"Mina saved you both during your fight with Cody, so if she just saved you two now… who stopped his beast form from killing the two of you as one?"

A collective gasp as everyone realized what had happened, Mina didn't save them so Corey and Laney were dead. Alexander chuckled darkly as he looked over at Cody. Cody had his fists balled tight and Corey and Laney were still in shock. They had been in the past.

"And blinded by your rage you killed her my dear Cody… sad really, but at that point power was all you wanted." Alexander chuckled insanely in Cody's defiance and trickery.

"I'll kill you!" Cody dove for Alexander but in a blur he was gone. Cody landed on the floor hard, Alexander appeared outside holding his staff high for them all to see. He looked off toward Peaceville as a huge black orb began to engulf the town.

"Time is catching up to itself… " Alexander turned to the group with the sickest smile. "Farwell." And just like that Alexander opened another time portal and left them to their fate. Cody looked back at them as black lightning enveloped his hands and began crawling up to the rest of his body. He smiled evilly getting an idea.

"Come on you idiots! Run for it!" Cody commanded. Laney, Corey, Kin, and Kon didn't have a choice so they followed Cody into the time portal just as it closed. The portal closed just as Kon jumped in last, taking them all to a unknown time.

()()()()()()()()

Things are getting interesting, what will Cody do now? How will Corey and Laney treat him? And can they put aside their differences to save Peaceville once again? I need five reviews before I update. Stay awesome!


	4. Unlikely Alliance?

"Hey everyone glad to see you back and ready to roll! I know I left you all at quite a cliff hanger last chapter and for that I must apologize."

Daxter jumps onto my head covering my eyes interrupting my apology. "No time Chris they want to see what happens next!" I push Daxter off and he lands on my shoulder.

"Oh fine, but I ask you all a important question." I pull out the remote which Daxter quickly snags from my hand.

"Yeah question blah blah blah enjoy the show folks!" Daxter presses the play button starting the chapter.

()()()()()()()()

With a scream Cody flies out of the portal landing on hard concrete face first. He turns around propping himself up on his elbows when Corey comes out colliding with him. Laney lands softly brushing herself off along with Kin and Kon. Kon landing on his brother.

"Get off me you no talent musician!" Cody screams as he violently throws Corey off him. Cody stands up and brushes himself off as Kin's laptop and backpack full of his inventions came flying out as well bonking Kon on the head. Cody forces himself to his feet looking at Cody unsure of what to think of his evil side's rescue. The portal slams shut behind them.

"No Alexander and I'm stuck with you four, wonderful... just wonderful." Cody says catching their attention as Kon finally pushes Kon off him and stands up. Grojband looking at Cody with distrust and anger are completely unsure of why Cody helped them escape from Peaceville.

"Where are we anyway?" Laney says breaking the silence. Everyone of course looks around. Their in a small town in the middle of an alleyway with the smell of garbage in the air. Kin opens his laptop and quickly finds where they are. His eyes widen in surprise as he sees where they are and luckily he doesn't need internet for his customized laptop.

"We're in Peaceville but in the seventies!" Kin explains with surprise gaining a collected gasp from everyone from Cody who had his arms crossed with a bored expression.

"I don't know about you four but I'm going to find Alexander." Cody says with a small uncaring wave.

Cody turns to leave hoping to find information in this new old school Peaceville. Grojband exchange looks but Laney notices the look in Corey's eyes. Before she can warn him he takes off and skids to a stop in front of Cody blocking his path. Cody smiles flashing his canines at his good sides bravery.

"Move." He commands. Corey stands his ground swallowing his fear knowing for a fact that Cody could easily take him. Corey finding his voice refuses to move. Cody chuckles and steps forward, their foreheads now touching.

"Move... or I'm going to make you move." Cody growls but Corey stands his ground, without warning he charges his hands with blue electricity. Without Cody in his mind Corey's powers returned with ease but they weren't near full power so neither was Cody's.

"I won't move unless you tell me why you saved me and my friends." Corey says his band finally understanding why Corey stopped Cody. Cody looks stunned himself until Corey hears his hands crackling with red electricity.

"If your dead, then I don't exist... I could care less about you or your worthless girlfriend. And here's proof." Without warning Cody grabs Corey throat and slams him to the ground, throwing a punch and connecting with Corey's face. Cody quickly picks Corey up and sparks with red electricity as he slams both his palms into Corey's chest sending him flying toward his band. Corey skids to a stop in front of Laney.

"See, I don't care." Cody mocked as he clenched his fists and his electricity was gone. Corey got to his feet with the aid of Laney he was glaring at Cody with pure hatred. The only person Corey could possibly hate. Cody begins walking away but surprisingly a blue bolt of electricity hits him in the back knocking him down to one knee.

"Core what are you doing!?"

Cody gets to his feet with ease and turns slowly back toward Corey with a surprisingly calm smirk. Cody's smirk fades into a scowl as he red electricity sparks to life in his hands. Corey reluctantly does the same not sure what else to do.

"Big mistake goody two shoes!" Cody screamed as he burst into a sprint a collided with Corey. Both of them fighting it out Lanye desperately trying to pry Corey off Cody and Kin and Kon trying to get Cody off Corey. Cody threw a punch missing by a few inches, however Corey connected with a punch that busted Cody's nose causing him to reel back. Cody fell on his rear holding his nose in pain but before he could dive to continue his assault Laney stepped between them.

"Enough! Please just stop?" Laney begged, Cody locked eyes with Laney seeing the traits that had attracted him to her when he was first freed. But Mina was the one for him, but he couldn't deny his urge to listen to Laney's plea's. He had a bond with Laney through Corey, no matter how much he hated it. He was technically friends with her, but his bond with Mina was much much stronger.

"Fine, I'm listening." Cody said stopping the flow of electricity to his hands. He crossed his arms and waited, Grojband had bewildered looks wondering why on Earth would Cody have listened. Or even considered stopping. Laney sighed in relief and revealed a impossible suggestion.

"This may sound crazy but I suggest we work together, temporarily of course." Laney explained but it was quickly followed by Cody's laughter. He grabbed his stomach unable to stop his wild fit of laughter, like Laney had told the funniest joke in the world. Cody finally calmed down long enough to catch his breath and speak.

"I will never need your help. Got it, so good luck with that Laney." Cody turned and began walking out of the ally. The entire band watched Cody leave, this couldn't be good. Laney hated to admit it but they were no match for Alexander, she had to admit that they needed Cody's help.

"We need Cody, I know Corey and I can't beat him." Laney said looking back at the band.

"She's right, Alexander smacked Cody away like he was nothing." Kin said adding to Laney's idea.

"But how will we convince him to help us?" Kon asked.

Corey looked the way Cody went and sighed sadly. He had guessed what happened when Cody went to Mina's, the only thing Cody had left to fight for. That was his weakness, without Mina being in danger Cody had nothing to fight for. But Corey knew as well as anyone that Cody would do anything to protect Mina, even risk his own life. Corey without saying a word ran out of the ally.

"Cody wait!" Corey called just as he turned in the direction Cody went he froze. Cody was unconscious on the sidewalk with four soldiers dressed in purplish black metallic armor.

"There he is, get him!" The lead soldier ordered. In a flash the other two grabbed Cody and began dragging him away. Corey charged and blasted the soldier running toward him. He looked over at Cody and shocked both of the soldiers making them drop. He ran over to Cody and knelt beside him.

"Come on wake up." Corey begged shaking Cody.

"Reinforcements, repeat I need reinforcements!" The lead soldier ordered as he shot Corey with a odd looking rifle. It released a yellowish energy that knocked Corey away from Cody. The soldier in a flash had the barrel pointed at Corey's forehead.

"Any last..ugh." The soldiers words were cut off as Corey saw him fall to the side. Revealing Cody looking beyond ticked off. He offered his hand to Corey in a surprising gesture, Corey didn't argue as he grabbed Cody's hand. Cody with a sly smirk pulled Corey to his feet.

"Thanks." Corey said.

"Don't mention it... ever." Cody said back warning Corey to never mention this moment. Corey smiled and agreed. Without warning a purplish black metallic ship hovered above them and began dropping off more soldiers. Cody and Corey got back to back as soldiers surrounded them. A ring of eight around them, their rifles ready and aimed.

"I'm feeling destructive." Cody said charging his own electricity into his hands ready for a fight. He loved doing this sort of thing. Corey only fought when he had to.

"For once... I agree with you." Corey said giving Cody a small devious smirk. Cody returned it and leaped into action, Corey doing the same.

Cody dove between two soldiers and spun around quickly to shock both of them. Two more began firing at him, with ease he dodged the bullets and closed in on one of the guard and snapped his neck. The guard dissolved into black smoke. Cody looked back at the other two he knocked out just in time to see them burst into smoke as well. A bullet caught his attention as it grazed his shoulder. With a demented smirk Cody charged toward the soldier easily ripping his rifle away from him. Cody swept the soldier and slammed the butt of the rifle into the soldiers head making him vanish in smoke.

Corey's fighting style was different, using his electricity to block the bullets knocking them back toward the soldiers until they vanished into smoke as well. Corey danced around until he got close enough to one of the soldiers he grabbed the rifle and forced the soldier into shooting another soldier. Corey let loose a small shock making the one he grabbed vanish easily. The one shot vanished as well. Another grabbed him from behind but he slammed his head back and spun quickly to catch one of the bullets and shoot it at him then redirected it to the last soldier trying to run.

The ship shook violently and then something crashed down with a loud thud. A ape like creature pounded his armored chest. It was nearly six foot tall. It was wearing the same type of armor as the soldiers but only the top of his head, wrists, chest, legs, and ankles were covered. The beast roared and revealed it pure black claws as it dropped to all fours.

"What is that thing?"Corey asked backing up a step.

"Ugly on a whole new level." Cody said even he was worried about this thing. It reminded him of himself when he lost control.

"Core!"

Corey and Cody looked at the ally to see Laney with the twins behind her. The beast looked over at her and roared before charging on all fours. The beast was fast, but Corey took off after it hoping to get to Laney before it did. Cody watched feeling something brew inside him. Seeing Laney in danger, his anger suddenly shooting through the roof. Cody began glowing with a blackish aura that was unnatural for him.

"Don't touch her!" Cody bellowed in a deep voice, nearly sounding demonic. Cody took off on all fours as his canines grew and his hair attempted to turn black. The beast dove for Laney but didn't hit it's mark as Cody rammed into it, Laney watched in awe as Cody rolled back onto all fours.

"Why would he save me?" She asked herself out loud.

Cody dove for the creature and grabbed onto it's head. And laughed sadistically like a crazy person. He suddenly grabbed the beasts upper jaw and began pulling with unimaginable strength. Cody surprisingly ripped the beasts jaw upward, black vines of energy erupted form the beast and dove into Cody's chest. The beast faded into smoke as Cody landed on one knee, his aura leaving him.

"What's happening to me?" Cody forced out half his normal voice, half demonic. He roared as red electricity shot into his hands and erupted with energy. With a final burst his electricity formed into his four clawed hands. Cody stretch his new claws with a chuckle.

"Now we're talking." He proclaimed as he willed the claws away leaving him normal again. Grojband was starring in shock but they knew they had work to do.

"Let's go somewhere safe to talk about this." Kin suggested. Everyone agreed, even Cody surprisingly agreed with the nerdy pianist.

Corey knew Cody's power was unlimited but he had to see if Cody knew the secret Mina had kept for years. Only her parents and himself knew about this secret. Corey sighed unsure of how Cody would react. He decided as they walked into a cafe for teens. He would tell them about Cody and Mina's son.

()()()()()()()()

"What a cliffhanger, I know you all hate me for it to. But you still love me." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And me of course." Daxter says arrogantly.

"Anyway the question is more of a request, I need seventies music ideas for this the next chapter. I would appreciate if any of you sent me your ideas in the review."

"And the one that we choose will get to be a guest with yours truly." Daxter announces interrupting me.

"Pretty much, so give me your ideas, see ya next time, and."

"Stay awesome!"


	5. Cody's Power Link

Cody leaned up against the stone wall as the other members of Grojband took seats. A pop teen place, Cody scoffed at the sight of giggling girls and laid back bad boys. He was a real bad boy, and everyone in present Peaceville knew it. Corey looked at Cody knowing he ahd to ask about the very touchy subject.

"If you want to ask me something, go ahead." Cody said plainly. The first time he had talked to the band without hatred in his tone. Grojband noticed as well, Cody's attitude had changed and Corey knew why. He knew Cody would be furious hearing the name if he was making the right assumption.

"It's about your son... Jaxx." Corey muttered the name and noticed Cody's fists tighten and his body stiffen. Corey sighed knowing he was right. Corey with what bravery he had left continued.

"He took Jaxx when he took Mina, didn't he?" Cody didn't answer, Corey let the news sink in as the other members of Grojband gasped at the words. Laney, Kin, and Kon had their jaws dropped.

"Jaxx, when did Mina have a kid?" Kon asked.

"How old is he?" Kin added.

"When did this happen?" Laney finished.

Corey sighed and explained. "Mina and Cody had their moment during their rule over Peaceville. And because of that Mina had a baby boy, Jaxx."

"But wait you and Cody were in one body, so aren't you the..." Corey interrupted Kin quickly seeing Cody tense up.

"No, I tested myself and Jaxx. Cody's the father no doubt. Alexander used Mina and Jaxx to trigger Cody's anger taking control of him to set everything in motion." Corey explained, he'd gotten smarter ever since being freed from Cody's grasp. Cody stood straight no longer leaning on the wall.

"I'll make him pay... he'll beg me for mercy when I get my hands on him." Cody growled out between clenched teeth. Corey could see the anger flaring in Cody's eyes, Corey stood up as well locking eyes with Cody.

"I know, I want to help. I know what you went through." Corey said but was interrupted as Cody grabbed his throat and pulled him over the table raising him up. Laney, Kin, and Kon begna to stand up when Corey motioned them that it was fine.

"You have no idea how I feel right now misfit. I watched the only people I cared about get ripped away from me." Cody said sadness tinting his tone. Corey forced out his next words between gasps for breathes.

"I took... care... of Jaxx... while you... were... gone." Corey hit a spot because Cody's eyes widened. Cody shockingly released Corey and crossed his arms. Cody and Corey might as well be siblings being the same person and all, but with the exception of having opposite personalities. Cody and Corey starred at each other, Cody searching for the truth in Corey's eyes. Cody finally smirked deviously and chuckled.

"You are such a softy." Cody said making the band glare at him except Corey. But Cody shook his head and looked over at Laney.

"However, I can't beat Alexander... so as much as it pains me to say this." Cody offered his hand to Corey who was rising to his feet. Cody didn't continue, he refused to ask anyone for help. Corey respected that, Cody had a unbelievable amount of pride and refused to have it damaged. Corey smiled and accepted Cody's hand shaking it.

"Now that Cody's on board, what do we do now?" Laney asked. Kin pulled out his laptop and began searching. He typed like the wind and came up with a surprising solution.

"Odds are Alexander will try to alter time so that you two can't stop him." Kin explained and the blue haired duo nodded. Cody had his arms crossed already eager to cause some sort of destruction. Kon asked the real question following Kin's explanation.

"So what would he change?" He asked. Kin began typing once more hoping for an answer, but before he could find it a news report came on a nearby television set in the corner.

"_Attention, breaking news. Later today at seven o'clock, the first rocket ship ever will take off for a voyage to the moon. Astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin will be the first people to step foot on the moon. Recently a new astronaut Damien Riffin will join the voyage as well."_

Everyone was wide eyed hearing Corey and Cody's last names. "Damien Riffin... how come I've never heard of him?" Corey asked. Kin already looked up some info and answered Corey's question.

"You should pay attention in class, but listen here. Damien Riffin is directly related to you, meaning if Alexander takes him out it's goodbye for the entire Riffin family." Kin explained with worry and shock.

Corey and Cody exchanged looks and nodded as they turned to leave. Laney along with Kon and Kin followed close behind. Corey kept his eyes on Cody for one sole reason, would his emotions get the better of him again? Would he stray from helping them to take on Alexander himself? Corey didn't know but he had to trust Cody, no matter what the consequences may be.

***Evil Plan Transition***

Alexander hovered above the rocket ship his black coat making others unable to see him. He smiled to himself eager to destroy the Riffin family, and nothing could stop him. He had already planted the bombs and left his dark soldiers to take care of them when he arrived. Everything was going according to plan. He turned to leave and froze with a gasp, down below running toward the facility was Corey, Cody and the rest of that cursed band. Alexander chuckled.

"Perhaps this may be entertaining after all..." He pulled his staff out, the blue skull beginning to glow. He began making small circular motions with the staff causing a chilly wind to surround him, slowly his creature started to form Alexander could not allow these hooligans to fool around with his master plans. His plan to make a perfect world.

***Moon Launch Transition***

Kin couldn't believe it, it was July twentieth, 1969 the day of the famed Moon Launch. Alexander was really willing to set back all of mankind's technological advances just to destroy the Riffins, he had to be really desperate or completely insane. Cody and Corey stopped in front of the building where guards were located. Cody with a sly smile turned to go around them and headed toward the structure.

"Hurry you two, we don't have much time till the launch!" Kin called just as Corey turned to follow Cody toward the rocket structure. The beams were close enough so maybe they'd be able to climb their way up. Cody made another turn confusing Corey but he followed anyway.

"What are you doing?" Corey asked. Cody chuckled and glanced back over his shoulder.

"There should be a ladder around here." Cody said and picked up the pace. Wasn't long before Cody found the ladder and climbed up onto it. Corey quickly followed and somehow they reached the top of a small platform with nowhere else to go. Corey sighed in defeat seeing the platform about twenty five feet across them leading to the rocket. And more of those soldiers running toward the rockets with bombs strapped to their backs.

"Now what!?" Corey asked. Cody looked at Corey and smiled deviously. Corey was about to ask what Cody was looking until realization hit him. Before he could object Cody kicked Corey in the gut making him drop to his hands and knees.

"Hope you can fly." Cody mocked as he got behind Corey and kicked him hard from behind. Cody watched as Corey smacked the tall pole and landed hard at the end of the platform face first. Cody couldn't help but chuckle. Cody dusted his hands off satisfied and sparked his hands to to make the long jump.

"And for the win!" Cody sprinted and leaped landing on his feet with ease. Corey was finally getting to his feet shaking the cobwebs from his head. He glared at Cody with hatred and anger. Cody shrugged but before Corey could object the soldiers opened fire on them. Their glowing red bullets barely missing them, both sparked their hands and charged.

Six soldiers in total, three for each of them. Cody jumped over one soldier and slammed both his palms into the soldiers chest electrocuting him. The soldier dispersed into black smoke, with ease Cody turned around and grabbed another soldier by his throat. Charging his other hand with red electricity he knocked the soldier out with a electrical uppercut, the soldier dispersed into black smoke a second after impact. Another soldier came up from behind attempting to grab Cody but Cody smirked as he kicked backwards hitting the soldier where it hurts. The soldier fell to his knees in pain as Cody turned around with a arrogant smirk. With one finger Cody pushed the soldier off the platform to the concrete ground below.

"Have a nice trip." He mocked as he waved goodbye and watched as the soldier exploded into black smoke on impact.

Corey grabbed a soldiers rifle and spun smacking the soldier in the head, the soldier dispersed in black smoke. Two soldier dove on top of Corey but he let loose a small shock wave surrounding his body knocking both soldiers off him. He grabbed one by the ankle and threw him into the air. Quickly Corey did the same with the other soldier, both soldiers smacked each other and began falling back down. Corey quickly slid beneath them and released a built in charge from his hands, the shape of a orb. The blue ball of energy collided making both soldiers explode into black smoke just like normal. Cody walked up to Corey and nodded.

"Umm... talk about going out with a bang." Corey said trying his best for a catchy line. Cody chuckled and shook his head.

"It'll do goody goody, it'll do." He responded. Without warning a loud thud was heard, the blue haired duo looked at the edge of the platform where a huge ice creature stood. One hand a had three claws and the other was a huge triangular shaped bazooka. The creature was like the ape creature from before except it had a upside don fiery black cross on it's forehead. It's eyes glowed with the same flame, black smoke oozed from it's razor sharp teeth filled jaws.

"Does my pet impress you two?" A voice asked them. Corey and Cody both looked up to see Alexander grinning down at them with his fiery orange eyes and that twisted smile.

"Looks like a rip off of the first one." Cody commented getting a chuckle from Corey. Alexander shook his head in disbelief seeing Cody's arrogance once more. A trait he was sure would be the evil halves downfall.

"So immature, sadly you are in no position to mock me..." With a wave of his staff Alexander opened a portal showing Cody Mina tied to a stone wall by her wrists and ankles. She was bruised all over and filthy beyond belief, she looked to be sleeping right now.

"What did you do to her!?" Cody screamed, his anger beginning to boil. Alexander chuckled and approached the time portal.

"My perfect world, nearly complete. I decided to spare her... in order to keep you in check." Alexander smirked and pointed at Corey. "Now... finish him or I'll finish her and the boy."

Cody looked at Corey and back at Alexander, Cody sighed and once more felt powerless. He turned toward Corey and sparked his hands reluctantly. Cody took a step toward Corey his eyes beginning to water, he was being controlled he didn't have a choice.

"Cody wait!"

Cody stopped and looked to where the platform that he and Corey had been on earlier. Kin stood there with Laney and Kon. Laney had called out to him. Alexander noticed as well and Cody barely heard him mutter 'no'.

"It's a trick, Alexander and control time and that means possibilities. That's not Mina!" Laney called explaining the situation. Cody's eyes widened and he smirked, his hands sparked and the electricity changed to inky black claws. His new ability had been perfected with his rage.

"Really?" Cody turned around and looked up at Alexander. "Good to know." Cody burst into a full sprint heading for Alexander. With ease Cody slid between the ice monsters legs and dove toward Alexander. Shocked Alexander was tackled by Cody and both were heading downward toward the ground.

Corey looked at the creature and sparked his own hands, he'd have to handle this thing then. With a smile and confidence building he charged clashing with the creature.

***Revenge Transition***

Cody and Alexander fell into a downward spiral, Alexander hit a steel beam making them flip where Cody was underneath Alexander. Cody with a sick smirk grabbed Alexander and punched him, then threw him downward hitting another beam breaking it. Cody grabbed a beam and kicked off it slamming into Alexander causing both to slam into the ground, Alexander landing underneath Cody.

"Fool, you dare defy me!?" Alexander bellowed as he blasted Cody off him with ease. Cody flipped backward landing on his feet, he craved revenge and he'd get it at any costs. Alexander hovered out of the five foot made crater and glared at Cody. Cody rushed him slashing wildly with his claws, Alexander dodged with ease and knocked Cody back with his palm.

"You are no match for me." Alexander mocked as he tapped his staff on the ground, without warning pale dead gray hands shot from the ground grabbing Cody's ankle holding him in place. Alexander made a blue circle with his staff and shot it toward Cody, Cody lost all control of his body. Alexander chuckled as the hands retreated from whence they came.

"Kneel before your superior." Alexander ordered. However Cody fought the for control, he refused to kneel to anyone. He had to much pride to even think of doing such a thing. He didn't kneel, people knelt before him as their ruler, before his good half put him away.

"Kneel!" Alexander ordered once more, Cody screamed in pain refusing to yield to such a command. His resistance was impressive.

***Ice Fight Transition***

Corey dodged the monsters swipe and shocked him again but with no luck. This creature was somehow immune, to electricity. Corey continued to dodge the creature as Laney, Kin, and Kon watched in horror. Corey wasn't a aggressive person, this thing would kill him if they didn't come up with something. Kin suddenly remembered how Cody absorbed the first creature life essence, gaining a new ability.

"Corey listen to me! You need to absorb that thing!" Kin called. Corey looked at him with confusion. Kin continued. "Do what Cody did to the first creature!"

Core's eyes widened as he nodded showing he understood. He suddenly tackled the creature and sparked his hands into a huge burst. Corey remembered Cody's pre-beast form, where he turned completely nearly dark. Corey concentrated and felt himself begin to glow. He climbed onto the creatures back and dove both his hands into his back, Corey glowed even brighter as white vines emerged from the creature and crawled up his arms.

"Here we go!" Corey cried out as he absorbed the creatures pure essence within. The creature cried out in pain as it fell, Corey absorbed the last bit and began to hover. The creature dispersed into white smoke as Corey rose higher and his wings emerged, he saw Cody struggling to keep control and knew what to do. He bent over bringing his hands to his chest as he unleashed the energy.

"Time to pump the music!" Corey cried as he shot his hand into the air, blue energy formed in the shape of a guitar with white strings. The body was pure baby blue with positivity. Corey smiled and dove downward toward Cody and Alexander, his music was empowering. Hopefully he could use it to help Cody.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now folks but don't fret, there will be more soon." Daxter jumps onto my shoulder propping himself up against my head.

"And this story is far from finished, so stay tuned and review." Daxter says.

"One Man Rebellion."

"And Orange Lightning saying."

"Stay awesome!"


End file.
